English Stories
by victoriayukimura
Summary: A bunch of one shots that I have to write for my English class. I'll still post this under Edward Scissorhands.
1. A new ending

**A/N: **_An Edward Scissorhand alternate ending that i was forced into writing because our class is doing a film analogy thing. _

* * *

Soft, gentle snowflakes floated down from the sky. Two figures are seen on the front yard of a too cheery house. One is a fragile soul, clutching a walking stick for support, wrinkles embedded on her skin reflected her age. The second one is a small girl, neon green cloaks and red stripe tights danced in the falling ice. The girl twirled and leaped, cutting through the neatly gathered snow.

The old woman, Kim, signed as she watched her granddaughter jumped in the snow, gathering handfuls of flakes and blowing them off, laughing as hard ice pricked her nose. Kim used to dance like that, moving as gracefully as a black swan in the night.

"Grandma, why don't you try?" the little girl asked.

Kim only shook her head and replied back with a smile that is too soft to see: "No sweetheart. I'm an old woman now. I don't want to damage the snow."

"Is it because of Edward?" she asked again.

Kim paused for a moment before nodding hesitantly. She stole a glance at her bedroom. Canvas after canvas is splattered with bolts, scissors and odd mechanisms. Her family had more than once voiced their opinion on why she is always painting those junks; why not paint trees and hedges and cheery houses. Kim signed and never answered.

It is because of her little girl's question last night she finally told her about Edward's story. And now she is bombarding her grandma on everything 'Edward.'

"Edward sure is working hard today." She quietly mused.

"Come on grandma!" the child suddenly shouted, dragging Kim into the falling flakes and began twirl her elderly grandmother along with herself. The snow stopped for a second then began again, this time, with a lot more force, as if it desperately needs to deliver a message for the snow maker's addressee. Kim looked up at the tall mountain and the half fallen castle in curiosity.

Edward is sculpting again. His castle is now littered with varies ice sculptures. Some came from those images that came at night. Others are formed from the world outside the south corner window. For the first time, this sculpture comes for a memory.

A dancing girl stood on a block of ice, her long hair flowing our behind her. The long dress she was wearing spreading out in the icy wind. One arm stretching upwards and gave heaven a bright smile. Edward doesn't know the concept of reliving a memory.

"Thank you Edward, for everything, and also, Merry Christmas."


	2. The Crow and the Swan

**A/N: **Since our English class is doing Animal farm, we are suppose to write a **Anthropomorphism **story. Which is basically animals with human characteristics. This is a story i copied of one of my friends, short.

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a black and ugly crow. It was flying around a lake with its flock when he spotted a beautiful white swan, all alone and isolated, the crow knew this was his chance to prove himself so quickly flew towards the lonely swan.

After a few nervous words from the crow and for the lonely and soft personality of the swan, those two began to mate. The crow was filled with joy. The ugly black crow managed to somehow find a beautiful wife who kindly accepted his proposal.

A few months later, the couple's eggs were about to hatch. The appealing swan told the crow to search for food for their chicks to eat. When the crow began searching and saw all those beautiful lands, he couldn't help but stay and play. It was not until sometimes later did he remember his wife and his chicks.

The crow confronted his wife, the swan, and told her he could not come across any food. The swan saw through the crow's lies and was filled with anger and then transformed into a vicious, unpleasant, frightening black bird.

The crow was terrified and tried to fly away but the unknown creature seized the crow by its beak and ripped him in two.

In an instant the swan transformed back with the taste of blood pleasing in her throat and fed the ugly black hatch-lings with their father's wing.


	3. Violin in the Hospital

The first time Yanagi Renji heard music in his captain's hospital ward was about the day after the doctor said Yukimura was allowed visitors. To be frank, he is quite surprised; his perfect data did not indicate anything on violin.

Slipping open the door just a crack, he was able to see quite an astonishing site. A girl with long violet hair is playing a violin. The wavy curls sway gently as she pulled the bow across the string. Yukimura is sleeping, or doing his best at faking it, with the blanket tucked under his chin, leaving only his eyes visible.

With a flourish the song ended and the girl quickly packed up the instrument. Then left a card, a ribbon and several dahlias on the bedside table and walked out the door. Her icy purple eyes landed on Yanagi for just a second before disappearing down the hallway.

Yanagi and Yukimura read the card together:

_Today is stories, marking all the pages you have written._

_ I want you to continue it,_

_ Get well soon, onii-san. _

_ 幸村红月_

Yukimura smiled as if understanding something other than those simple sentences. Yanagi, however, didn't.

Then it became an expectation. Every day she would come, play a song, leave a card and then disappear down the street. The regulars have all taken her into their lives. Yanagi would sometimes hear Niou muttering about if she could help him with science project. He would often catch Yagyuu on his way out of food tech wondering if he would save some cream puffs for her. He would often than not see sheet music sticking out of Kirihara's tennis bag in the club room.

Maybe she had taken them into her own life as well. Yanagi seen her trading strawberry shortcakes with Marui, albeit silently. He would hear her talk with Jackal in that soft voice of hers about books as those two walked up to the exit.

On the day before the Kantou tournament finals and Yukimura's surgery, she stuffed Sanada a note before she turns to leave.

_I don't think the _FuuRinKaZan_ should ever know the meaning of holding back._

_ 幸村_

Yanagi just chuckled to himself as Sanada stared wide eyed at the lined paper.

And so the finals of the Kantou tournament rolled around quickly and rolled away just as quick. Yanagi found himself in the midst of a squabble between Marui and Kirihara about how ruthless Sanada is getting. The match is over in less than 10 minutes.

On their way to Yukimura's ward, a wave of soft and familiar violin greeted them. Light, cheerful and relief flowed through the piece. As usual, she placed a card and a few flowers on the table before walking out.

The last card reads:

_At some point or another, one may have lost the will to keep on writing one's story._

_ I'm glad you continued yours._

_ Welcome back, onii-san._

_ 幸村红月_

Yanagi just smiled.  
**_**

**There is a slight plot change. Because I really doesn't like Ryoma bashing way stronger opponent out just because he is there. Tell me if any of you figure out who the girl is.**

**Wrote this cause i'm bored.**


	4. Pupil School

**A/N: **Term four we are reading the book Animal Farm and of course our wonder English teacher just has to think up a weird and fabulous idea that would get everyone worked up. (Not sarcasm here.) This houses the first 2 chapter of Animal Farm. Spoilers I guess.

The names used in this writing are not mine.

* * *

A large crowd of students has gathered around Dylan, who is standing on an upturn bench shouting to the rest. He has just been punished for asking Sana for a pair of scissors. He is furious at the injustice of his treatment, the harassment of the various students that happens every single day and the high enjoyment of the teachers.

Dylan is shouting, waving his hand and stomping his foot at the big green school sign.

"We're not treated like human beings in this school. Our work isn't marked, we move down the corridors like cattle. We're all forced into the same itchy uniform. No one congratulate us when we pass our exams, the school took all the credits but they blame and yell at us when we fail. They took the funds the government give us and us it as luxury money. We must over-throw the teachers and make this a better place for all of us and for us only."

At this point the students all burst out into song:  
'Soon or late the day is coming,  
Tyrant Staffs shall be o'erthrown,  
and the fruitful fields of all the schools  
shall be trod by pupils alone.'

When the principal, accompanied by two Councillors, break up the meeting the rebellion are all planted firmly in all of the students' heads. Dylan, however, is put to or locked up in Detention.

* * *

Lancaster High School is an isolated place surrounded with broken lawn with a sidewalk the color of puking grey. There is an administrative building where the Staffs lived; it is also off-limits to students. A grey building the same color as the side walk contains the classrooms. On the opposite end of the administrative building is a stone house that contains the cafeteria. The rectangular building with the rounded top, right behind the cafeteria and looking suspiciously like a rusted coffin, is the auditorium. The lawn serves as the sports facility; usually the students are just instructed to run around as fast as they can during gym time.

The principal is always dressed in a rumpled brown suit that has something sticky on its jacket, and he was wearing a tie decorated with pictures of snails. His nose is very small and very red, as if somebody has stuck a cherry tomato in the middle of his splotchy face. He was almost completely bald, but had four tufts of hair, which he had tied into little pigtails with some old rubber bands.

Lancaster High School is made up of only year 7 to year 9. Since it is basically in the middle of nowhere the teachers tend to get a bit boring and strict around the students, especially in winter. At the time when the rebellions took place, the year 9 are all at Camp Hollywood in America and all the year 8 are at a studying camp is Las Noches, Hueco Mundo. The teachers, having the 'smarter' students gone went a bit cranky and slackly and started to abuse the students even more. Oh, who am I kidding, they stared to treat the students like animals when the last batch of year 8 left.

They took a large part of the school salary given from the government for buying the necessary equipment, books and instead they used that money for extra delicacies, extra couches in the administrative building and a large amount of snacks and food to store in all of those refrigerators.

The students' lives had it hard. Since this is a boarding school, they were all forced to sleep on wooden tables and plastic chairs, brush their teeth near the drain and eat those disgusting cheese sandwiches they were handed out at every 5 hours. The students are all fed up with their unfair treatments.

After they heard Dylan's speech, they came up with a plan, Fatima and Sammy, two of the students in the LEEP class, sent the other students from class B and C to collect every rope, strap and chains they could find in the yard or the various buildings or even in the realms over the tall fence surrounding the prison- I mean school.

Class A, where Fatima and Sammy reside split into two. The boys were sent to one of the teacher's lounge for any sharp weapons. They girls were all set making a large trap outside the main staff room. The teachers were all having their annual party. While they're eating, dancing and drinking their arms off, a large net is hooked up outside the door.

When the teachers were all drunk and semi-unconscious, the students all rushed into the main staff-room and in another 10 minutes, all of the teachers are all bound and gagged and on board the automatic train that went outside the school compound every month.

After that, Fatima and Sammy rushed to the headmaster's room and made an announcement over the loud speaker system, saying that the students have taken over the school and that in the future, no teacher will be allowed back.

The compound echoed with cheers.

* * *

The next day, Fatima and Sammy formed a group called the Elites, made up of 6 students from the LEEP class and are explained to 'help' govern the school. On the same day, the new school rules had been painted up over the large mahogany wood board, right under the new school name: Pupil High. The rules have been painted in white, by one of the Elites named Sana.

They ran as thus:

Whomever has a teaching degree is an enemy

Whoever is a student under the age of 18 is a friend.

No pupil shall ever go into teaching.

No pupil shall accept bribes from one with a teaching degree.

No pupil shall lock another pupil in detention.

No pupil shall cause pupil harm inside this school.

All pupils are equal.


End file.
